


The Sketch

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolf is looking through the sketches his colleague Luna has been drawing and finds something very unprofessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt. ‘Any, any, nude.’

There are many things that Rolf Scamander admires about his colleague Luna Lovegood, which count for more than her peculiarities. He’d heard of her by reputation, even read some of her monographs before they both took on this project. He wanted to come so much that it barely mattered who else would be there, so long as they weren’t completely incompetent. It has essentially been the two of them, with a series of apprentices Apparating to and fro, which has given him an opportunity to make his own mind up about her.

She’s observant. She sees so much more than others, things that he would never pick up, but which change his perceptions of the wildlife he is here to monitor. Yes, she also sees things that simply aren’t there, too, but that seems to matter less and less. She is kind in her way, which makes her very easy to talk to and to be with, and they’ve spent a lot of time talking about the creatures they’re here to study, but about all manner of other things, too. One night, Rolf opened up about what it was like to follow in the family business, Sitting as if Stunned that he’d said so much, Rolf listened as Luna said that it reminded her of something her mother had said.

When Luna smiles, he forgets whatever she’s wearing and finds himself classifying her as a beautiful witch. If, once or twice, his mind has strayed to wondering what she would look like wearing nothing and lying beneath him or straddling him, well, Rolf is serious about his work. He just reminds himself that they are on this island to observe and catalogue its fauna and he should really be professional, remember she’s a colleague and focus on how good she is at her work.

Luna draws excellent illustrations, which are much more useful than the photographs Ralph usually takes for work.

He is looking for a sketch she drew of a fritillary they saw the day before with similar markings to a moth, illustrated in a book he has dug up, wanting to compare the markings, because if they truly are similar, it will need to be examined further. It might even revolutionise a few magizoological assumptions.

Luna has often shown him her sketches and has left her portfolio in the supply tent, so he feels no qualms about doing so.

Perhaps he should have, he thinks when he sees a sketch of himself. He’s bending over, looking intently at a mooncalf, although, as far as Rolf knows, there are none on this island. But the picture is very convincing, he thinks, and the likeness of himself and the mooncalf good. Curiosity makes him look to see if there are any more sketches – he has forgotten the fritillary.

In the next drawing, he’s in Muggle clothes, shorts and a shirt, rather than a robe, wearing a pith helmet and holding his wand out. It’s something of an action shot, and he’s grinning when he turns the sketch over and picks up the next in the pile.

Rolf’s expression freezes as he looks down and sees another sketch of himself, drawn in the nude and his penis standing erect and proud. He feels the blood rush down to that body part at the sight.

Luna drew this. She drew it out of her imagination, like the picture of the mooncalf. She put quill to parchment, perhaps while he was about, innocently working and assuming she was too. Rolf tries to breathe, and as he does so, he inhales her indefinable but familiar scent, the bouquet of her shampoo and a touch of root vegetable. Right now, it has an erotic tang.

“Oh, you found it.” She is peering over his shoulder, ignoring personal space in a way that leaves Rolf flustered and getting harder.

“Yes, yes I did,” he says, trying to control his voice and hand, so that the parchment he’s holding doesn’t shake.

“I kept thinking I should put the pictures of you away, but I never acted on it, which I suppose means I wanted you to see this.”

_Oh._

Rolf has been so caught up in squashing his burgeoning, unprofessional feelings that he never thought Luna might be interested in him, or might have her own fantasies too.

“You flatter me, you know, I’m not that big” he says.

“Do I? Well, if you’d give me a chance to see for myself, I could draw from life. That’d be nice,” she says, her voice tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. “I’ve never painted a live model in the nude.”

At that, Rolf’s control snaps and he twists to kiss her, letting the illustration fall to the floor so he can tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her head just so. There is nothing dreamy about the way she responds to him, and it is so very much better than any of his dreams of doing this.

When they pull apart, she murmurs. “So, you will pose in the nude for me, then?”

Based on that kiss, Rolf thinks he would willingly do anything he could to make any and all Luna’s fantasies come true. Sadly, he was warned off using a growing charm on a certain part of his body, like all little wizards are, but even if his dick is not actually as large as Luna imagined, it, too, is willing. He nods, and earns one of Luna’s incandescent smiles.


End file.
